sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ομογενής Χώρος
Ομογενής Χώρος Homogeneous Space thumb|300px| [[Ομογενής Χώρος Αποσύνθεση Cartan ]] thumb|300px| [[Ομογενής Χώρος Τόρος Klein Bottle ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Γραμμική Άλγεβρα ---- Γεωμετρικός Χώρος Ευκλείδειος Χώρος Χώρος Minkowski Χώρος Riemann Χώρος Lobachevsky ---- Μαθηματικός Χώρος Τοπολογικός Χώρος Διανυσματικός Χώρος Μετρικός Χώρος Χώρος Hilbert ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελλειπτικός Χώρος Ευκλείδειος Χώρος Υπερβολικός Χώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελλειπτικός Χώρος Ευκλείδειος Χώρος Υπερβολικός Χώρος ]] thumb|300px|[[Τοπολογία]] - Ένας Τοπολογικός Χώρος Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ομογενής" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ομογένεια". Ορισμός Είναι ένα λείο Πολύπτυχο (M) στο οποίο δρα, μεταβατικά, μια Ομάδα Lie (G) Εισαγωγή Η βασική τους ιδιότητα είναι ότι, αν γνωρίζουμε την τιμή ενός γεωμετρικού μεγέθους (π.χ. καμπυλότητα) σε ένα σημείο του Χώρου, τότε χρησιμοποιώντας απεικονίσεις μεταφοράς, μπορούμε να υπολογίσουμε την τιμή του σε οποιοδήποτε σημείο του Χώρου. In mathematics, particularly in the theories of Lie groups, algebraic groups and topological groups, a homogeneous space for a group G'' is a non-empty manifold or topological space ''X on which G'' acts transitively. The elements of ''G are called the symmetries of X''. A special case of this is when the group ''G in question is the automorphism group of the space X'' Here "automorphism group" can mean * isometry group * diffeomorphism group or * homeomorphism group. In this case ''X is homogeneous if intuitively X'' looks locally the same at each point, either in the sense of * isometry (rigid geometry), * diffeomorphism (differential geometry), or *homeomorphism (topology). Some authors insist that the action of ''G be faithful (non-identity elements act non-trivially), although the present article does not. Thus there is a group action of G'' on ''X which can be thought of as preserving some "geometric structure" on X'', and making ''X into a single ''G''-orbit. Formal definition Let X'' be a non-empty set and ''G a group. Then X'' is called a ''G-space if it is equipped with an action of G'' on ''X.We assume that the action is on the left. The distinction is only important in the description of X'' as a coset space. Note that automatically ''G acts by automorphisms (bijections) on the set. If X'' in addition belongs to some category, then the elements of ''G are assumed to act as automorphisms in the same category. Thus the maps on X'' effected by ''G are structure preserving. A homogeneous space is a G''-space on which ''G acts transitively. Succinctly, if X'' is an object of the category '''C', then the structure of a G''-space is a homomorphism: : \rho : G \to \mathrm{Aut}_{\mathbf{C}}(X) into the group of automorphisms of the object ''X in the category C. The pair (X'', ρ) defines a homogeneous space provided ρ(''G) is a transitive group of symmetries of the underlying set of X''. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ομοιόμορφος Χώρος (Uniform space) * Erlangen program, Klein geometry * Heap * Homogeneous variety * Μαθηματικός Χώρος * Τοπολογία * Φακοειδής Χώρος (Lens space, lenticular) * Αποσύνθεση Άλγερας Lie, Αποσύνθεση Cartan * Συμμετρικός Χώρος, Αναγωγικός Χώρος, Ομογενής Χώρος Βιβλιογραφία * Shoshichi Kobayashi, Katsumi Nomizu, ''Foundations of Differential Geometry (Wiley Classics Library), Volume 2, ch. X. * Ιστογραφία *χώρος Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Homogeneous Spaces, Zikidis *mathworld.wolfram.com Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικοί Χώροι